A Rainy Autumn Interlude
by MemoriesFade
Summary: Autumn doesn't always mean death.  It can mean life as well.


*This has not been beta'd.*

_Thanks to **Aerileigh** for inspiration for the last line as well as the title and summary._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Potter Universe.

_

* * *

_

Torrents of rain poured down in the field, puddles gathering in small holes like little wells for the many mosquitoes that would come in the morning after the storm went away. Orange leaves fell from tree branches, the cold chill giving them the signal that winter was quickly approaching, bringing their impending deaths. Animals scurried under the shelter of rocks and bushes, the only green thing, apart from the grass, left in the field.

In the midst of it all, wet tresses flowing down her back, was one Ginevra Malfoy, her face turned up to the sky, feeling the splash of the rain drops on her skin. Her arms were spread open, welcoming the autumn season. She spun in a circle, her own type of rain dance, uncaring of the fact that she was being watched. On her face was an expression of pure glee, despite the fact that her dark green boots, a Christmas gift from the previous year, were being muddied.

She stopped when the squelching of boots in the mud reached her ears, serenely gazing at the blond man approaching her, an umbrella in hand and a smirk on his face. He had changed since their days at school, his features maturing, his hair looser and lacking the hair products he used to use. But he was still as handsome, if not more so, as she remembered him to be when she said those fateful words five years prior, forever binding herself to him and his name. Her heart was his always, and she knew that would never change, not when his looks could still ignite a fire within her—something she often associated with tacky romance novels, the like that young girls read in the safety of their beds dreaming of that white knight.

"You're scaring the boys," he murmured, his umbrella shielding her from the precipitation.

"Mmmm, am I?" She closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of wet dirt mixed with the smell of fresh rain. "They shouldn't be too frightened. I do this every year."

"Most people get excited at the prospect of the first snow of winter. You, my beautiful wife, are overjoyed at the first rain of October that ruins my shoes." He stared down at his boots, dragging his eyes back to his wife's face when he heard her laughter. "I'm happy that you find this so funny."

"I want to revisit a memory with you," she said, threading her hand through his larger one. "Come on. Live a little, Draco."

"I thought I got enough adventure marrying you," he said, following behind her.

"I think you can attest to the fact that marrying me was just the beginning," Ginny said, laughing at his indignant snort. "Just follow me."

She pulled her husband past the tree lines, feet stomping in small puddles and eliciting small groans from her husband. Regardless of his grumbles, she continued to splash mud all over while dragging him further into the trees, stopping when they reached a small pond, the water disturbed by the many falling rain drops. She let his hand go, beckoning him to follow her as she moved to a large oak standing off to the side, some of its leaves still a greenish hue, although most were tinted red and orange.

When he stepped close enough to her, she knocked the umbrella out of his hand, sending it sailing in the air before it landed on the pond, idly floating around. Draco gave her a look, clearly stating that he thought she had gone insane.

"Do you remember what we did here two months ago?" She pulled him towards her, a smile on her face. "The boys were with your mother, and we decided to have a picnic out here under the tree."

"I clearly remember that you decided to have a picnic out here and had me searching the house for you," Draco said, giving her a knowing look.

"But you enjoyed finding me, did you not?" Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her head to his chest. "We spent hours out here without any clothes on—"

"Are you telling me you want a repeat?" he asked, flashing her the devilishly charming smile that landed him in her bed for the first time seven years ago. He stepped back and untied the sash that held her coat closed, murmuring, "I would be happy to."

"We'll get to that," she said, batting his hand away.

"So what is it that you need to tell me?" He paused in his movements and looked down at her with questioning eyes.

The rain fell harder and leaves fell around them as Ginny leaned in and whispered words opposite to what the season signified. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

October is the month of transition: from summer to winter or from winter to summer. Seeing that we live in a world with two opposite hemispheres, October can either be a month of renewal and birth or a month of harvest and melancholy. In this challenge, you will be asked to write a short fic featuring the elements of fall or spring, depending on which hemisphere you live in. (e.g. If you live in the northern hemisphere, you will write about autumn).

**Prompt:** October (fall or spring)

**Challenge:** Find the beauty _or_ the ugliness in the season.

**Pairing:** Any, as long as your fic features HP character(s).

**Word Count:** 800 words (limit)

**Deadline:** October 31st, 2010; 11:59 PM (forum time)


End file.
